A Thousand Years
by Dr. Pepper Geek
Summary: It was really only two years but when he found her, standing at the door, hiding behind a man who protected her, he felt his heart break. She really had moved on but he'd spend the rest of his life making up how he had treated her ever since he found out she was the evil queen. Regina/OC, Swan Thief, and lots of Regina/Henry family stuff.


**A/N: Hey guys! So I haven't abandoned Safe and Sound but I thought of this idea a long time ago when I saw a gifset of Regina with an OC and so this is the story that has come about all these months later. Basically what has happened prior was that Regina could not stand to have anything else ripped from her(her mother, Henry, and Daniel when he was brought back) so shortly after Cora's death Regina steps across the town line. She wrote some basics, her name, age(age that she stopped aging due to the curse not her 60+ real age), any allergies, etc... so when she no longer remembered who she was, she'd had something to start off with. The rest of the story will be explained in the next chapter or so, so sit tight readers! I hope you enjoy the fic! :) Also, because I've been without a laptop for about the past two weeks or so, this was written on my phone. So any stupid mistakes are probably autocorrect and now that I have a laptop, those mistakes will be few and far between. Enjoy reading!  
**

**Mari**

* * *

"So... the kids are asleep, I'm pretty sure morning sickness is over, as of yesterday, so what do you say to just crawling into bed, being really quiet, and..." Regina started with a smirk on her lips as she lowered herself into her husband's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She began nipping at his jawline to distract him, but hoped he had enough focus left to answer her question.

Benjamin Fields watched as his wife lowered herself into his lap and his arms immediately wrapped around her petite waist. He groaned while he tried to concentrate on her words, "That sounds..." And before he could say more he flipped them and tackled her to the bed. He kissed her deeply as he hovered above her and ran his hand up and down her side.

Regina kissed him back with fervor and ran her hand along his cheek, the feel of cool metal of her wedding band made her husband hiss into the kiss. It became more heated; it had been so long since they were like this. Just free and passionate.

They were about to get a little more free as Ben lifted up the pink camisole she had on when a knock at the door sounded. "I'll get it." Ben mumbled. It was ten at night, who could it be?

As they walked towards the front of the house, Ben's daughters came running towards them, "who is it mama?" The oldest, Chloe, asked and ran into Regina's arms, burying her face in Regina's stomach. The nine year old was frightened that someone could be here to hurt her family after a nightmare she had just two nights before.

"I don't know baby." she stroked the girl's hair and looked up at Ben. She gave a silent nod and then looked at the girls, "Go in our room okay?"

The girls nodded and ran off to their parents' room.

Ben opened the door to a boy who looked about thirteen. He was yelling for a blonde woman in her early thirties to hurry up. Ben cleared his throat an the kid turned around.

"Can I help you?" Ben asked.

"Does Regina Mills live here?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

"Sort of. Her name is Regina Fields now. Has been for the past eight months." Ben crossed his arms over his chest, "What do you need, kid?"

"She's... My mom." Henry said sadly, "I just wanted to see her. I've been looking for her for two years."

Emma finally caught up with her son, "I'm sorry, when we got into town he got really excited an when I stopped for gas he ran off."

Ben was still stunned from the news. "It's... alright." He said slowly. "Re-Regina!" Ben yelled for his wife who came up behind him.

"What is it? I got the girls settled into our room. Who is this?" Regina cocked her head to the side, "Ben?"

"He says he's your son, Regina." Ben looked at her pointedly, obviously annoyed he wasn't let in on this information.

"My son... I don't have a son. Well soon I might. But we won't know for another two weeks." Regina placed her hand on her small bump and looked at the boy, "what's your name?"

"Henry Mills." With each moment of this plan backfiring Henry's heart was breaking into more pieces, "don't you remember me?" He asked.

"Why don't we discuss this inside." Regina replied and let Henry in along with a blonde woman who appeared to have come there with him.

xxxx

Regina had gotten a robe on shortly after they went inside. She had originally only donned a pink camisole and girl boxers. Then again, she was planning for a night with her husband rather than a son she didn't remember having.

"So... I adopted you when you were very young, then when you were ten you ran away to find her." She pointed to Emma. "And we've had a rocky relationship since?"

"Yeah." Henry said sadly, "I just wanted to make it better and come and find you but you don't remember me, do you?" Henry felt so defeated in all this. He supposed crossing over the town line even affected his mother's memory.

Regina felt bad for the boy. There was guilt etched completely into his features. Regina got off the couch and went over to the chair he was sitting in and took his hands in hers as she got on her knees. "Well, Henry, I'm sure that with how adorable you are and with how honest you're being with me, I would have forgiven you in a heart beat but the truth is I have no memory of anything before two years ago." She pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head, "Now what do you say to tomorrow we meet at the park and maybe you can jog my memory."

Henry's face lit up and he nodded rapidly. "I'd love that!" Henry went over to Emma, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Regina nodded and ushered to them to the door. "I will see you both tomorrow then." She smiled and shut the door behind them. When she turned around, Ben was facing her with his arms crossed.

"Ben, I honestly don't remember anything about him. You know I lost my memory two years ago. I adopted him, I can feel in my heart that there was no one before you." She went into his arms and kissed him sweetly.

Ben rubbed her sides and looked away, "I just don't want you to find out about the life you had and miss it so much you just leave." He said in a heavy tone, "You're my wife and I love you so much." He kissed her forehead, "Are you ready to go to bed?"

Regina looked up at him and smiled, "I promise to you that no matter what I remember because I already remember that I love you with all my heart." Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled bright. "Yes I would very much like that." She pecked his lips. "Do you want to continue where we left off after we get the kids settled?"

"Yes." Ben replied eagerly and picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I can't wait to see how you guys think of this little family Regina has now. Like I mentioned at the beginning their backstory as a whole will be explained and I'll possibly do that in flashback I'm not sure yet.**

**Thanks for reading and I always love hearing your thoughts dear readers, so review please! :D**

**Mari**


End file.
